samssuperherofactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Von Nebula (Episode)
Von Nebula '''is the fourth episode of Hero Factory. '''Plot It begins with Stormer, Bulk and Stringer at New Stellic City. Suddenly, two pods fall out of the sky and and crash on the ground. Thunder steped out of one. Corroder came out of the other. The Heroes bravely battled the villans . At the Hero Factory, Zib and Quadal watched the battle. Then Furno, Surge and Breez float through the air above them with their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. They land to see the problem. On the monitor, Thunder blasted Stormer with a deadly blast. Furno asked what was in the blast and Quadal told Zib. Zib said that it was Nebuls gases. But he was very shocked. Von Nebula was watching. He then disserpeared with his Black Hole Orb Staff. Zib told Furno, Surge and Breez that they were going to assist. Zib then gave them a Particle Seporator. Surge used it and Zib told them that it disassembles the body to avoid a deadly blast. Zib then told them to choose a Team Leader. They chose Furno The three heroes launched. In their Hero-pods Furno told Surge and Breez the Von Ness Mission. When they got there they ran into Thunder and Corroder. Furno said that there were three of them and two of the villians. But Xplode and Meltdown joined the other villians. The rookies caught up with Stormer, Bulk and Stringer. Furno asked Stormer how he survived. Stormer said that he tried out Quadal's new armour. Furno then wondered where Von Ness was. Suddenly a Black Hole appeared in the sky and took their weapons. MeltdownNebula]] 's face appeared and he told them his new name. Stormer jumped into the black hole and Furno followed. Stormer was angry with Furno. They tried to stop from being sucked in. On the ground, the Heroes. took cover from the villans. Breez said that she still had a partical seporator. The others had one too. In the Black Hole, Stormer and Furno found Von Nebula. The Villan said that he would drain their Hero-Cores. The other Villans had runned out of ammo and the Heroes defeated them. Xplode hadn't run out of ammo, and he blasted his Exploding Spikes at them. But the Heroes activated their Particale Seporators, surviving. Xplode was defeated. Stormer and Furno found out that they needed to throw their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings into the Black Hole. Von Nebula threatened to take the divices. The two heroes then said he could if he knew who had them. Von Nebula attacked Stormer. But Furno had them, and he threw them into the Black Hole. Von Nebula was livid. He had lost! Stormer then blasted Von Nebula with his own Black Hole Orb Staff, imprisoning him inside. The two heroes escaped the exploding Black Hole. The Heroes then had a report from Danela Capracorn. Stormer called Furno "Team Leader Furno". Furno told Stormer that the Hero Factory had the best protected vault in the galaxy. But Stormer still worried. Major Events *Von Nebula,Meltdown,Thunder,Xplode and Corroder are all defeated. *Furno gains Stormer's respect. *Furno,Surge and Breez are titled Heroes and no longer Rookies. 'Characters' Stormer Furno Bulk Stringer Surge Breez Zib Quadal Mr Makuro (Meantioned only) Daniela Capracorn Thresher (Meantioned only) Villans Von Nebula Xplode Meltdown Thunder Corroder Drone 'Errors' *In one scene it shows Von Nebula's face in the black hole but in the next scene of the black hole it's gone and it does not show it disappearing. *In a scene inside the black hole Furno is far away from Stormer but in the next scene he is right next to him. 'Quotes ' Furno: Alright everyone, spread out. There's three of us and two of them. We can handle them. Thunder: (Laughs) Need to work on your math skills genius. (Meteors appear) Because Xplode and Meltdown make (thinks for a while) four! Stormer: Well. If it isn't Von Nutcase! Von Nebula: You won't be so smug when I begin draining your Hero-Cores! Stormer: So that's your game. Stormer: I can't belive you disobeyed a direct order kid! Furno: The name is Furno. Team Leader Furno at the moment so I'll give my own orders... sir. Von Nebula: I will take those devices now! Stormer: You can try... Furno: If you can figure out which one of us has them. Von Nebula: You forget that Stormer and I go back! He always has to claim the glory. Stormer: Then take your shot... (Von Nebula shoots at Stormer) Furno: While I take mine! (Throws rings into Black Hole) Von Nebula: NO!!! Stormer is always the one! Always first! Furno: Well I guess you didn't hear. There's a new kid in town! (Von Nebula growls) (Stormer knocks Von Nebula and grabs his Black Hole Orb Staff) Von Nebula: No, stop! It'll destroy us all! (Stormer blasts Von Nebula and he gets sucked in) Stormer: Yeah. I thought that might happen. Furno: Look Stormer. I know Hero Factory has the best protected, highest-securaty vault in the galaxy. Stormer: But can that powerful an evil really be contained? (Black Hole Orb Staff sucks insect into it) (Episode ends) 'Episode Guide' Previous episode: The Enemy Within 'See more' Episodes The Von Ness Mission Von Nebula (Episode)/Gallery Category:Episodes